Just You and I
by backpacks24
Summary: All Human. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I have a boyfriend, isn't that great? Sometimes, I seem like the luckiest girl in the world. But there's just one problem. Oh, right. I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM. E/B
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**_

* * *

_Chapter One – Be Careful What You Wish For_

_**BPOV**_

Over.

That's what my life is. O-V-E-R.

And why?! Why this time?!

Well, before I head to that part, I might introduce myself. I hope you're prepared to get bored.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, a seventeen year old girl who happens to be the clumsiest person in the whole world, geeky and nobody – I repeat, _nobody_ – is ever attracted to me and somehow, out of luck, I got a _senior_ boyfriend. I live in the rainy town of Forks, Washington and I study at Forks High School as a junior.

So, back to my problem:

_And why?! Why this time?! _Surprisingly, it's not because:

Teachers are teaching with _more _bragging about boring stuff and they're bringing us down with way too much homework.

Or:

My best friends are taking me to a death trap. _Definition: They're taking me to a shopping trip to make me look decent in public. Ugh. _

So why am I so upset?

Okay, you got me. BECAUSE I HAVE A **BOYFRIEND**.

After seventeen years of waiting, I suppose it's about time. I mean, all my friends have _senior_ boyfriends, and so I thought, "why not?" Even my best friend, Alice Cullen, who happens to be enthusiastic all the time and often gets low grades, got one.

Okay, so Alice's boyfriend is Jasper Hale, who may be one of the nation's leading guitarist and Rosalie Hale – _very beautiful and sarcastic Rosalie Hale_ – won herself a masculine man, Emmett Cullen, who acts like a Golden Retriever or maybe a Grizzly Bear. You see, none of these things are what I would call ideal boyfriend material, but they seem to like them, and that's what matters, I guess.

But the truth is, when Alice and Rosalie got boyfriends – leaving me the odd one out – I began to think there was seriously wrong with me. I mean, sure, they are way more beautiful and cooler than I am, but I am smarter. Isn't that what guys want?! But, then again, guys usually look at the "outside" so that means my brains are just a waste.

And then suddenly, out of the blue, Mike Newton started slipping anonymous love notes in my locker every Friday and I managed to catch him doing it, and he admitted it was him.

So, I got a boyfriend. You think I don't finally feel left out anymore. And that's true. Problem solved, right?

Not. So Not.

I don't understand why, but I never act like I'm Mike's girlfriend whenever I'm around him. For example, every time he approaches me, no fast rhythm of heartbeats. What happened to that? It would sound like:

"_Hey, Bells. See you around."_

"_Yeah, bye." _

See? And what about the fireworks when he kisses me? Fireworks? What Fireworks? And it's funny because I always wondered how I'm going to receive my first kiss, to know how it feels like. But it never came.

Every time his lips start moving straight in my direction, I turn around and all he gets is my cheek, and maybe some of my brown, curly locks. So, half of the fireworks thing is my fault.

Wait, though. It's getting worse.

Every time he stares deeply into my dark chocolate brown eyes, he asks me what I'm thinking. It's hard because I keep thinking of someone else. And by someone else, it's not Mike Newton at all.

Edward Cullen – _the _Edward Cullen – is Alice's twin brother and my crush for, I don't know, MY ENTIRE LIFE and the boy has no idea that I'm attracted to him. His beautiful green eyes and his messy, bronze hair made its first impression during Alice's birthday party (or _their_ birthday party, since they're twins anyway) I was invited to when we were in first grade. He's smart, and that's exactly what I'm looking for in a guy. Alice and Emmett, of course, have no idea I'm crushing on their brother. There's no way I'm telling them.

So, back to me. Here I am, in the cafeteria, sitting in our usual table with Rose and Alice, discussing my boyfriend problem. Of course, I kept my mouth shut about Edward.

"Break up with him, Bells," was Alice's suggestion. She was nibbling her sandwich.

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me. I was getting to that part. " And it was true. I can't spend another minute with him. _I'm just afraid of hurting him._

Rosalie giggled. "What if he breaks up with you first? 'Cause that will make everything—"

And then it hit me.

"That's it, Rose!" I squealed, "You're a genius!"

"I know."

"Hooray!" Alice practically jumped out of her seat, "I'll do it, Bells. I'm good at making people look bad!" She giggled and I narrowed my eyes at her, "Just kidding! All I'm saying is I'm going to make him break up with you. And no, I'm not talking him into doing it. Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!"

_See what I tell you about Alice?_

"Right," Rosalie said between giggles, "And when he does, he's going to think about it and realize it was the greatest mistake of his life… but, in a good way for Bella."

I smiled. "Thanks guys. You're the best, you know that?"

"Yes!"

Problem solved.

This leads to a whole new story. Hopefully, a better one.

Edward Cullen suddenly walked slowly to our table. He sat right beside me and smiled a beautiful crooked smile. I'll never get tired of that.

"And they're the best because…?" he asked.

"Because we are!" Alice giggled.

"Uh-huh. Aren't you two hungry?" he pointed to me and Rose.

"We were about to when you interrupted our girl time bonding," Rosalie said, faking a glare.

He laughed. "Do you want me to leave?"

_No! _I wanted to yell.

"No, it's fine."

_Phew!_

"So, anyway, Bella, I'm sure this is going to go fine," Alice assured me. _Oh, sure. Like you can see the future or anything._

Edward tilted his head to the side. "What's going to be fine?"

I opened my mouth to speak but I hesitated. "Girl thing."

"Alright, alright! Girl thing!" he laughed his musical laugh. That adds my list of making me want him more, "Now, eat. Alice, mom's not going to be happy."

"Fine."

And with that, our conversation ended.

**

* * *

**

_Things to do on Bella's To Do List:_

_Break up with Mike, thank you very much._

_Remind myself to keep my mouth shut and be careful what I wish for._

_Hang- out with Alice and stalk the Greek God._

S'okay, the last part maybe kind of weird. But, hey. That's life.

_This is a challenge. Bring it._

* * *

**So sorry of the spelling and grammar mistakes. This is my first story, anyway so I'm nowhere near good. I promise the second chapter is better than this. That is, if there is a second one. Thank you for reading. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**_

* * *

_Chapter Two – The World Revolves Around You, Not With You._

**_BPOV_**

I thought my life was over because I have a boyfriend, and I don't really like him in a romantic kind of way, and I have to break up with him without breaking his heart, which I guess, is completely impossible. I know I should leave everything to Alice after that little conversation of ours, but all of these problems belong to me. _Me._ My problems. And I don't like other people handling things for me. Especially not this one.

Gym, my last period for the day, past in a blur. It was no fun today, not that it already is, but I suck at volleyball. Though, I'm really glad it's over because it was now time for our Computer Club meeting, in which Edward Cullen is president and I am the club secretary, and we work with each other a _lot_ since he's the one telling me to list down things and stuff. Score more than ever.

As I entered the room, I was greeted by my own personal miracle, flashing me my crooked smile.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hey, Edward," I replied lamely, "Anything I need to list down?"

"No, not really," he answered. I frowned. Was that a yes or a no?

"Um, okay. Just call me when you need me."

"Alright."

That was the only time I spoke to Edward during the first ten minutes of the meeting. Most of the time, he would call me and say, "You got all of those, Bella?" and it drives the ladies crazy since I get all of his attention. Especially Tanya Denali, who, obviously, has a huge crush on Edward. She's strawberry blond and is a senior. And guess what? I heard Alice tell Rosalie Edward is so not interested in seniors.

_Very sneaky, Bella._

"Bella?"

I jumped, "I'm sorry, what?"

It was Edward. "See me after this, alright?" he laughed and winked at me.

DID YOU SEE THAT?! Edward Cullen just winked… at me!!

Oh, man. You should have seen Tanya Denali's (and the rest of the girls, of course) face when he winked at me! One point for me again.

I stared at the clock the whole meeting, waiting for the hour to end. Angela Weber, the club's treasurer, nudged me and winked. I rolled my eyes.

"I know what you're thinking."

"What?" I decided to play innocent. I like Angela Weber. She was the only girl in the club who wasn't drawn to Edward, and that's because she has two-year relationship with Ben what's-his-last-name. Heck, most of the girls here joined because of Edward, not because they are interested in computers. I know what you're thinking. I joined this club way before Edward did. And bla, bla, bla, he got promoted to president.

"Look at Tanya. She looks like she's about to throw up," she giggled, "What do you think Edward wants? Maybe he'll ask you to the dance."

_The dance._ Shoot.

I never really thought about it. One good thing about having a boyfriend is that you never have to worry about dates at all. The Forks High School Winter Dance is coming up, just two days after Thanksgiving (I wonder why they have it so early. Maybe because we're in the rainiest place in the continent and then snow comes early. Ugh.) If I break up with Mike now, I'll get sick worrying about the dance. Sure, I could skip it but Alice would beat me up if I do (she's been spending two weeks looking for our dresses. Poor girl.) But if I break up with Mike after the dance, I don't think I'll be able to stand it anymore.

"I really doubt that," I whispered.

Forty-five more minutes passed. Meeting done!

"Bella, can I see you now?" Edward suddenly called me.

Ugh. Why in the world did he have to be so handsome? Seriously, what's with these Cullens?

"Bella?" he called me when I didn't respond.

Oops. I'm supposed to answer.

"Um, yeah. Sure," I replied dumbly as I walked slowly to where Edward was seated. The rest of the members left except for Tanya and her friend, Lauren Mallory. Both were staring at me suspiciously.

Damn her!

"Tanya, Lauren, Bella and I would like to talk _alone_," Edward said calmly. Was this boy trying to kill me? They both nodded and Tanya mumbled something that sounded like, "The geek doesn't need to hog all over him," I ignored that.

"So, Bella?" he returned to me after they left, "You heard about the dance, right?"

Why was he suddenly asking me this? Could Angela have been right? Was he asking me as his date? Wait. Doesn't he know about my relationship with Mike?

"Um, yeah, of course. What about it?"

"Well…," he took a deep breath, "Since you're very close to Alice, I was wondering if you'll ask her to help us decorate the gym since the Computer Club's the host. She probably won't listen to me, anyway."

Oh.

Edward Cullen asking me to the dance? What was I thinking?

"So, will you?"

"Sure," I answered.

He smiled my crooked smile. "Thanks, Bells. I knew I could count on you."

I tried to smile back, "Anytime."

_Gah. My life totally sucks._

I quickly turned my back on him and looked over my shoulder. "See you."

"Yeah, see you."

As I exited the room, Mike was leaning casually on the wall. "Hey, Bells."

_Here we go again. _

"Hello, Mike. I thought you were going home early." _Don't you always?_

"Uh, yeah. About that. Can I… can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I answered, "Where?"

"Right here. Right now," he tried to smile and I know he was. He was a bad liar, just like me.

"Okay. Shoot."

"I don't think… this is working out…," he managed to say, "Our relationship, I mean. You see… I don't … Well, I…"

_Finally!_ "Mike, what are you trying to say?" Here goes the innocent act. I know my insides were celebrating, "Are you breaking up with me? What? Why?"

"Bella…," he whispered, "I know you love me but I just love someone else."

_Bella, I know you love me. _

Was he stupid or something? Trust me, that's not the first time I heard those words.

"Oh. You're saying you're moving on?"

"Uh, yeah. You see, Jessica and I –"

Ah, I see. "Ah, Jessica. That's alright, Mike," _That's awesome !, _"You're too good for me, anyway. Have fun with Jessica."

He managed to smile. "Still friends, right?"

I grinned back, "Sure."

And he turned around and ran off. What?

"See you later, Bells. I have a date with Jessica today," he called out.

"Have fun!"

_That was easier than I thought it would be._

* * *

That night, I was sitting in my room when my phone rang.

"Bella!"

It was Alice. Squealing.

"Uh, hey, Alice."

"I heard you and Mike broke up!" she giggled wildly, "Why didn't you tell me!?"

Wait. What?

"Wait. What? How did you now about this?!" I tried to scowl but I couldn't help but grin, "Who told you this?!"

"Edward!"

"Edward?" I echoed, only mine was more like a question.

"Mhmm. He saw your performance. He was still in the Computer Lab when he did! Oh my gosh, Bella! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" she was still squealing.

"Well, aren't you angry that your plans of 'making me look bad' didn't actually occur?"

"Angry?! Bella, that's what you want!" Again with the giggling.

"Oh, right," I laughed, "Did you tell Rosalie?"

"Heck yes! She was squealing to death and listed down names of guys and she's ready to help you hunt down your next man!"

"Um, okay." _Is Edward on the list?_, "Can you tell your brother not to tell anyone about it?"

"Which one?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

She her bell-like laughed. "Alright. Even if it means punching him and locking him in a closet with Tanya Denali."

"Ewe. Alice. That's gross. Don't torture your _poor_ brother with a beautiful senior," I fake giggled. I was actually annoyed.

"Seriously, I think that's torture for him already. He hates Tanya."

"_Alice! I heard my name! You better not tell anything bad about me to your _beautiful and innocent _best friend!"_ I heard my favorite velvet voice on the other end of the line.

Beautiful and Innocent.

Did Edward really think of me that way?

"Whatever, Edward!" and then I heard Edward's musical laugh, "This _beautiful and innocent_ best friend of mine isn't so innocent, if you ask me."

I snorted. Yes, I did snort. I love how the twins fight like this, but I was actually startled when Edward called me, "beautiful"

This boy really is killing me.

"Sorry, Bella. I have to go. Edward wants to beat me at chess," she giggled again and hung up.

_My life is just getting better and better. No doubt._

* * *

**I'm so sorry the chapters are so short. I'll _try _to make the next one longer. But I won't promise anything. Again, thank you for reading and R&R. ;)  
Ah, I won't be able to update soon. So sorry.**


End file.
